


N+L

by Ferith12



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: They are best friends.  And that is such a miracle that she does not ask more of it, does not try to define it as something else.





	N+L

They walk hand in hand, the two of them, ever since second year.  They whisper secrets together, or the things no one else has the patience to listen to, alone in silent spaces.  They defend each other, he with warm smiles, with his own clever tenacity, his troublesomeness weaponized at their expense, she with animal viciousness, swift and decisive, underhandedly cruel in the way she was born to be.  Their broken puzzle pieces, sharp angles ill-fitted to all the rest of the world, fit together to form one constant that is something like whole.

They are best friends.  And that is such a miracle that she does not ask more of it, does not try to define it as something else.

He holds her hand in his and shows her wonders.  They pass notes in class and giggle inappropriately.  They don't speak much, but they speak only for each other and in high-up forgotten niches.  All of this is as obvious as the sky is blue, but she is fifteen now and there are implications.

She does not know if he does not notice the whispers, or does not know what they imply, or simply does not care.  But she hears them all and they make her think.  Everyone as a matter of course believes that she and he are Together, some go beyond to less savory places, but she has had enough practice to ignore those sorts of whispers.

Relationships, she knows, belong in strict categories.  She thinks of the way his eyes look, sparkling with the whole world within them.  She would die for him in a heartbeat if he asked.  That should be terrifying, but it's not, it simply is, as fundamental as the clockwork of stars.  These feelings, she knows, are supposed to be romantic.  The two of them tied together by a string of fate.  So she tries to imagine what that would be like, what it would be like to kiss him under the bowtruckle tree, whether she would like it.  But she can't imagine it.  Can't imagine him wanting that from her, can't really imagine herself wanting it either.

But they are two parts of one plurality, a balance and counterbalance in perfect orbit round each other.  She does not know what this is, but it might be love, something she never knew before she met him.

She holds his hand and does not care who sees, because whatever else they are they belong to each other.

Whatever they are, they are something, and she thinks she must be in love with him (because if he is not something like a beau, he might be something like a brother, and that is a thing she cannot face).

So she writes N+L on the inside of her desk, holds their something deep in her heart, knowing that whatever it is, it is eternal, and leaves it at that.


End file.
